westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune square Moon
The main challenge facing you with the square aspect is that of discrimination between reality and unreality, between fact and fiction, and the consequences of confusion when these are not correctly perceived and established within consciousness. Volatile and tidal emotions and feelings are often intertwined with your imagination so that your perceptions are clouded by personal bias and fantasies. There is a tendency to change experiences in your own mind so that they fit more acceptable emotional patterns, yet through distorting real experiences and re-creating your memories illusion spreads until your accounts of the past and reality are at odds with those of others. Attempts to warp realities, especially those concerning others, are never welcomed and are a source of conflict within relationships. Insisting that you are right - even against the recall of several others - will eventually generate antagonism, as no-one enjoys having their reality and memory threatened by others, even if they are family members. Alternatively, you may resort to imaginatively building inner landscapes to escape into that are populated by personally satisfying fantasies; the dangers here lie in their intrusion into everyday reality. You often feel uncomfortable with your feelings and emotions as they are not easily assimilated and integrated by you, and being liable to moods you find it difficult to feel centred in any stable emotional pattern of responses to people and life. There may have been some emotionally based difficulties in your parental relationships, especially to your mother, where emotional needs were not satisfied or where you imagine failings to have occurred. You tend to resist accepting responsibility, and can display anti-social behaviour, perhaps being contrary as a knee-jerk reaction to those inner feelings of pain and disappointment regarding social expectations, deliberately refusing to express any potential at all, acting only to assert a hurt negativity.. Possibly your earlier home life was one of change, tension, stress and confusion, maybe a broken home or an unsatisfactory parental marriage whose psychic impression has been left on you. In many ways you often feel that you are holding back the floodgates from bursting open, and these can be stresses emanating from your unconscious mind caused by unresolved and blocked powerful emotions which are seeking a cathartic release. Fear can result from this, a fear which manifests itself in a variety of ways, for example that of overstretching yourself or that of allowing yourself to be vulnerable within relationships. To diminish these pressures, some alllow themselves to fall into the grip of addictions, drugs, alcohol, forms of sexual and emotional indulgences, searching for those brief periods of blankness from reality. Yet none of this is inevitable or essential to experience. Changes can be successfully made by working with those intrinsic assets which you may have blocked so far, or whose presence you may have denied, rather than acknowledging them as gifts. Imagination is present; this can be used in positive ways. What you need to do is to build positive images of a 'new you' who has less of a chip on your heart, and who is prepared to change into a more creative and loving person. Understanding your own nature is the first step towards being tolerant of others' weknesses and strengths, so some form of inner psychological enquiry is required. Releasnig pent-up emotional tension is essential, and should be carefully done, probably with the aid of trained counsellors or psychotherapists, because too great and sudden an emotional explosion of pressures may be more damaging than healing. Types of body work, manipulation and massage could possibly be additionally beneficial too. Acknowledging the hurt or anger in your emotions is necessary, but do not be self-condemnatory about this; accept that it is there and resolve to release it in order to allow healing to happen. Be more open and honest in relationships concerning any feelings of confusion; try not to let them fester inside. Organise your life more consciously, determine suitable directions and aims, although ensure that they are realistic and that you can persevere in any commitment needed to achieve them, perhaps starting with easier short-term objectives. Take things steadily during this period of re-creation, for change rarely happens overnight and always needs a thorough integration into the personality. Be cautious, and begin to relate more consciously with the material level, allowing those inevitable limitations to become a necessary structure for you to grow within. Work with others, so that you realise that all need support and guidance at times in their lives from others who may be perceptive on a clearer level. Believe in your own potential, and determine to allow it access into your life. In so doing, you can transform the negative aspects of the square into positive assets. Perferably work with more down-to-earth schools of therapy, which can then ground you better, rather than following a natural tendency towards more imaginative escapism, which can result in involvement with any religious / mystical cults that aim to fly in holy skies of grandeur and hallucinations rather than experience real life. Try to keep away from attempts to develop psychic or meduimistic abilities, as these can throw you back into that confusion of reality-unreality.